Apariencias
by Missannie L
Summary: Nunca es fácil enamorarse, pero lo es todavía más cuando se tiene que aparentar frialdad y desdén para poder permanecer juntos. AU. Todos humanos
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Todo el mundo sabe que Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y no a mí... porque entonces Edward estaría todo el tiempo encadenado a mi cama (muajajajaja)_

* * *

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward**

**.**

Cuando la gente lo conoce nunca puede llegar a tener una idea de lo jodido que se encuentra, ¿cómo sospecharlo si tiene una familia amorosa? Aunque algunas personas pueden llegar a intuirlo, pero él tenía la costumbre de poner una barrera que lo separaba del resto.

Y así hubiese sido por el resto de su vida de no ser porque la conoció.

Su historia con esa hermosa castaña podría ser considerado como un típico cliché, pero para que eso fuera así su amor tendría que ser correspondido y, sin importar los obstáculos entre ellos, terminarían felizmente casados.

Pero su realidad era completamente distinta.

Algunas veces no podía dejar de preguntarse si sufriría menos si su cariño fuese correspondido, o si fue una buena idea seguir cuidándola después de notar que estaba a punto de enamorarse.

Lo peor de todo, definitivamente, era la personalidad de Isabella: dulce, cariñosa, honesta, leal y fuerte. Todo hubiese sido más sencillo si fuera una perra, como su hermanastra y madrastra, o desdeñosa como su padre.

Pero no. Lo que provocó que se encontrará en una situación en la que se sentía más jodido que nunca, pero, al mismo tiempo, experimentaba una felicidad que no creyó posible sentir.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Cambié el prólogo de la historia porque encontré este fragmento por allí botado además de que la historia surgió a partir de este pequeño fragmento, aunque tenía otras cosillas que decidí omitir n.n_

_Espero les guste y gracias por leer. Fuera de eso todo sigue igual._

_Un beso enorme_

_Arya Bromsson_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo el universo de Twilight le pertenecen únicamente a S. Meyer. _

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Bella**

**.**

Bella miró con el ceño fruncido a su padre.

–Siéntate bien –dijo sin despegar la vista de los papeles que estaban frente a él.

–Quiero que vuelva Sam –Bella sonó firme, aunque sabía que su petición sería ignorada.

–No.

–¡No es justo! –exclamó.

–Baja la voz –siguió sin levantar la vista, pero la opción de aventarle algo o gritarle para que la mirara habían desaparecido de su mente después de años de la misma situación–. Pueden escucharte.

Ella se mordió los labios, lívida de ira.

Sam había sido un excelente guardaespaldas durante los últimos cinco años, a los dieciocho ese hombre recién casado y con una hija en camino fue una bendición en su vida, aunque tenía que disimular su afecto, pues según la estricta filosofía que regía la existencia de su padre, ningún empleado necesitaba el mismo trato que alguien con una posición económica elevada, cosa que ella rechazaba de manera rotunda, pero que Charlie no dudaba en hacerle obedecer si no quería mantener las apariencias.

El que corriera a Sam era una forma bastante cruel de hacerse presente.

–Contraté a uno nuevo.

–¿Cómo se llama?

–No recuerdo bien, lo llamarás Cullen.

–¿Es mayor que yo? ¿No sería mejor _señor Cullen_?

Ahora sí que la miró, como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia horripilante.

–Es un empleado –su tono no dejaba lugar a réplicas–. Sabes que no es lo mismo, si no se dirige a ti con propiedad me lo debes de informar de inmediato, así mismo, si llega a…

Bella dejó de escucharlo, se sabía el discurso de memoria, aunque sólo lo había escuchado cinco veces: cuando contrataron a Carmen, la cocinera a la que apodaba cariñosamente Nana, Eleazar, su marido y el jardinero, contratado poco después que su esposa, Harry, quien fue reemplazado por Sam, por supuesto que el chico que había sido su mejor amigo y ahora el reemplazo de éste.

–¿Entiendes? –su atención volvió al rostro serio de Charlie, asintió con un suspiro de resignación. Sabía lo que vendría después, haría pasar a Cullen y ella debía de mostrar repulsión, después se presentaría de forma adecuada. Sólo esperaba que no renunciara justo al terminar la reunión improvisada.

–Pasa.

Escuchó como entraban pero evitó mirarlo.

–Señor –tembló, su voz hacía que deseara conocer su aspecto, ¿cómo sería? Apostaba que muy guapo, nadie podría poseer una voz tan aterciopelada y tener un rostro desagradable.

–No lo quiero –se detestó por el desprecio que había en su voz, pero no tenía otra opción, no si quería conocerlo–. Despídelo y que venga alguien mejor.

Sintió repulsión al notar que una sonrisa de satisfacción luchaba por aparecer en los labios de su padre, deseó golpearlo, gritarle… pero no podía, debía mantener las apariencias. Aunque muchas veces eso le provocara mucho daño.


End file.
